Lass/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The silver assassin with a dark past." Main Info *'Name:' Lass Isolet *'Age:' Unknown *'Hobbies:' Unknown *'Likes:' To be alone4. Lass Isolet. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Dislikes:' His past, circuses *'Weakness:' Dogs Lass was born a half demon and half human to a father of unknown origins and a human mother. His father disappeared soon after he was born and his mother was ostracized even in exile for giving birth to an ominous child. She abandoned Lass after enduring all that she could and he was captured by a circus that used him as a monster attraction. While still living his life as an attraction, he one day woke up to an unknown power that went out of control and burned down the circus. With his newly found freedom, he wandered Aernas until he met the one that would teach him the ways of the assassin. Once he mastered the skills, Lass and his assassin trainees created the Assassin's Guild. After the kingdom war, the half breed Lass had his body stolen by Kaze'aze which resulted in a battle between him and the members of Grand Chase. In losing the battle, Kaze'aze released her control over him and in doing so, he remembered all the evil deeds that Kaze'aze had done using his body and became consumed with guilt. In the end, Lass decides that he must take responsibility for his sins and joins the Grand Chase to vanquish the demons. Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Skills Evolution Attributes Trivia Gallery kakaolassdefault.png|Default expression system. kakaolassss.png|'6'★ expression system. kakaolassassassin.png|Coordi expression system. IconHero-Lass-5.png|Default icon. IconHero-Lass-6.png|'6'★ icon. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Lass Chibi.png|Lass' chibi portrait. Quotes *''"I... have to get stronger..."'' *''"Do you think that you can beat me with just that?"'' *''"I dislike conversation."'' *''"Circus... I'm not fond of them."'' *''"I don't feel anything even if we're together. It's not like we have a relationship..."'' *''"I will not have lingering attachments since I never know when I will die."'' *''"I have yet to atone for my sins."'' *''"Kaze'aze... Is she still alive...?"'' *''"When I meet the cretin that is my father... I want to ask him one thing before I kill him."'' *''"There is always one truth! My name is Lass... Not the detective... Mm... Hm..."'' *''"Feelings? It's not good or bad."'' *''"Ronan? I don't know about anything else, but he makes good food."'' *''"With great power comes great responsibility."'' *''"Could you shut up?"'' *''"Not really..."'' *''"Worrying is useless..."'' *''"How am I alive?"'' *''"Let it go... It's not a big deal."'' *''"Don't back down!"'' *''"My childhood? Why do you want to know?"'' *''"Heh... That was nothing..."'' *''"Never thought about it much."'' *''"If you don't have the confidence, it would be best not to be reckless."'' *''"What's wrong?"'' *''"This is nothing."'' *''"Be careful! I'm heading your way."'' *''"You idiot... I was worried!"'' *''"That's it? It would be best not to be so confident."'' *''"Unbelievable... I'm sure at that time..."'' *''"I don't have anything that resembles a family... nothing..."'' *''"Knight? Warrior? I'm just a nameless butcher."'' *''"It... doesn't really hurt."'' References Category:Assault Type Category:Characters Category:Rank SS